Hoth (Jedi)
fehlt. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 17:45, 23. Mär. 2015 (UTC)}} Lord Hoth war ein Jedi-Meister und Jedi-Lord des Alten Ordens, Gründer der Armee des Lichts und Oberbefehlshaber über die Streitkräfte der Galaktischen Republik während des Neuen Sith-Krieges um 1000 VSY. Der unermüdliche Hoth, der auf viele Leute eher barsch wirkte, ermöglichte der Republik schlussendlich den Sieg über die Sith in der letzten Schlacht von Ruusan, indem er sein Leben opferte, um die restlichen Jedi zu retten. Biografie Frühe Jahre miniatur|links|Lord Hoth als junger Mann. Wie Hoth in den Jedi-Orden aufgenommen wurde, ist unbekannt, doch der junge Jedi zeigte schnell ein großes Potential im Umgang mit der Macht und dem Lichtschwert. Als Ritter stand er in vielen Kämpfen auf dem Schlachtfeld gegen die Sith und war damals der Überzeugung, dass er allein die Kraft dazu hätte, die Dunkle Seite zu besiegen und die Galaxie dauerhaft von dieser Bedrohung zu befreien. Nach seiner Ernennung zum Jedi-Meister, unterrichtete Hoth viele Schüler im Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant in der Kunst des Krieges, darunter Tal, Dree Vandap und seinen Padawan Johun Othone. Während seiner Zeit als Lehrer im Tempel freundete sich Hoth mit dem Jedi Pernicar an, der im Laufe der Jahre zu einem treuen Freund und Berater des Jedi-Meisters wurde. Die Sith-Kriege und die Armee des Lichts miniatur|rechts|180px|Lord Hoth. Als die Sith einige Jahre später jedoch unter Lord Kaan und seiner Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit wieder erstarkten und erneut Angriffe gegen die Republik begannen, sah der kampferfahrene Jedi-Meister keine andere Möglichkeit mehr, als erneut in den Krieg zu ziehen. Aufgrund seiner früheren Verdienste machte der Senat Hoth, der im Verlaufe früherer Schlachten ebenso wie der junge Valenthyne Farfalla den Titel „Lord“ erworben hatte, im Jahr 1003 VSY sogar zum Oberbefehlshaber der republikanischen Flotte. Nach einem gescheiterten Versuch einer Gefangennahme Kaans, der den schwelenden Konflikt zu einem offenen Krieg werden ließ, gelangen der Republik unter Hoths Führung mehrere Siege und die Rückeroberung von mehr als zehn Systemen. Die Nachrichten über den erfolgreichen Feldzug gegen die Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit verbreiteten sich wie ein Lauffeuer über die Kanäle des HoloNetz und erreichte selbst abgelegene Planeten im Äußeren Rand wie beispielsweise Apatros. Aber die Erfolge der Jedi brachten auch Lord Kaan zum Umdenken, sodass er seine Strategie änderte und versuchte, die Streitkräfte der Republik in einen flächendeckenden Krieg zu verwickeln. Dabei setzte er darauf, dass die Jedi sich wie der Rest der Flotte über die Fronten verteilen und die Soldaten selbst in die Schlacht führen würden, während Hoth als Oberbefehlshaber bei der Koordination einer solch großen Verteidigungslinie in Bedrängnis geriete. Auch aufgrund der zahlenmäßigen Überlegenheit der Bruderschaft hielt die Siegesserie der Jedi, die unter anderem die Befreiung der Planeten Hoth, Dromund Kaas und Malrev IV beinhaltete, nicht länger an, sodass die Republik mehr und mehr strategisch wichtige Welten verlor und sich in die Kernwelten zurückziehen musste. Kaan selbst rückte mit den Kriegern seiner Bruderschaft auf den Planeten Ruusan vor, von dem aus die Republik die Rückeroberung Kashyyyks plante, und konnte diesen nahezu problemlos übernehmen. Doch Kaans Strategie verfehlte ihre Wirkung: Lord Hoth sorgte dafür, dass an den Fronten Soldat gegen Soldat kämpfte, während er im Jahr 1002 VSY selbst tausende Jedi zusammenzog und in einer Armee des Lichts vereinte. Als Kaan sich noch im Angesicht des Sieges sah, griff die Armee unter der Führung Hoths Ruusan an und löschte die dortigen Sith-Truppen vollständig aus. Nachdem Kaan von dieser unerwarteten Entwicklung erfuhr, verfluchte er zunächst Hoth für seine Klugheit, da dieser erkannt hatte, dass die Jedi nur durch einen Sieg über die Sith-Lords den Sieg erringen würden. Doch nachdem sich der erste Zorn gelegt hatte, sah der Sith-Lord auch eine Chance auf den endgültigen Sieg hierin. Da sich die Jedi nun fast komplett auf Ruusan versammelt hatten, schickte Kaan seine Bruderschaft nun mit geballter Kraft in den Kampf, was sich unerwartet für beide Seiten bald zu einem zermürbenden Stellungskrieg entwickelte. Kampagne auf Ruusan miniatur|rechts|Lord Hoth und [[Pernicar auf Ruusan.]] Nach einigen Schlachten im Orbit und auf der Oberfläche Ruusans hatten sich die Truppen beider Seiten soweit eingegraben, dass sich eine nahezu aussichtslose Pattsituation eingestellt hatte. Die Wendung brachte hierbei die Jedi Githany, die mitsamt aller Informationen über das Lager der eigenen Armee desertiert war. Sie hatte sich dabei ihre Freundschaft zu Kiel Charny zunutze gemacht und von ihm alles Nötige erfahren, um den Sith einen effektiven Angriff zu ermöglichen. Trotz dieses kurzzeitigen Sieges konnten diese die Position jedoch nicht halten, sodass sich erneut ein Patt ergab. Die andauernden Scharmützel zwischen der Armee des Lichts und der Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit kosteten vielen Jedi und Sith das Leben, sodass sich sowohl für Kaan als auch für Hoth bald ein Personalproblem einstellte. Während Kaan auf die Schüler der Sith-Akademie auf Korriban zurückgreifen konnte, bestand für Lord Hoth nur noch die Möglichkeit, überall im republikanischen Raum machtsensitive Kinder und Jugendliche zur Verstärkung seiner Truppen zu rekrutieren. Allerdings war der General über diese Entwicklung alles andere als zufrieden, was er gegenüber seinem Freund Pernicar auch zum Ausdruck brachte. An dieser Unterhaltung beteiligte sich auch Valenthyne Farfalla, der sich als einer der ersten Jedi der Armee des Lichts angeschlossen hatte. Obwohl der Equin eine enervierende Wirkung auf Hoth hatte, brachten er und Pernicar den General zum Umdenken. Viele Jedi beteiligten sich nicht an der Ruusan-Kampagne, weil sie der Meinung waren, Hoth würde eine persönliche Vendetta gegen Kaan austragen und die wahren Ideale des Jedi-Ordens in den Hintergrund stellen. Behutsam legten die beiden ihm dar, dass er möglicherweise zu hartnäckig seine Ziele verfolgte und zu barsch gegenüber seinen Untergebenen sei, was diese möglicherweise verschreckte. Aus diesem Grund bot sich der Equin an, mindestens 300 über die Fronten verteilte Jedi zu sammeln und nach Ruusan zu bringen, um die Armee zu verstärken. Der Tod eines Freundes In der Folgezeit änderte Lord Hoth die Kampftaktik, indem er sich die einsetzende Regenzeit auf dem Planeten zunutze machte. Er zog sich mit seinen Truppen in den Wald Ruusans zurück und führte von dort aus schnelle Überfälle und Hinterhalte aus, um die Sith nach und nach zu zermürben. Dabei hoffte er darauf, dass Lord Farfalla noch vor Beginn der Trockenzeit zurückkehren würde, da der Wald den Jedi sonst nicht viel länger Schutz bieten konnte. miniatur|links|Hoth streitet mit [[Farfalla.]] Nach einigen Monaten im Jahr 1000 VSY weiterer Entbehrungen begleiteten Hoth und Pernicar einen von drei Nachschubkonvois vom Verstärkungspunkt zum Hauptlager. Als Pernicar hierbei seinem Freund gegenüber äußerte, dass er sich sowohl Sorgen über den Zustand seiner Kämpfer als auch über die ungünstige Aufteilung während der Eskorte machte, erfolgte unvermittelt ein Angriff der Sith. Nur mit äußerster Not konnten sich die Jedi gegen die Angreifer verteidigen und mehr und mehr der Kämpfenden kamen dabei um. Als die Sith drohten, Hoth zu überrennen, sah dieser den Tod Pernicars, was ihm einen schweren Schlag versetzte. Während er versuchte, zur Leiche seines Freundes vorzudringen, hielt er sich weitere Sith-Angreifer mit der Macht vom Leib. Allerdings war dies nicht länger nötig, da es Valenthyne Farfalla gelungen war, mit einigen Scoutschiffen die orbitale Blockade Ruusans zu durchbrechen und den Konvois zur Hilfe zu kommen. Nach Beendigung der Kampfhandlungen wollte Farfalla dem General freudig die Ausführung seines Auftrags berichten, wobei dieser ihm jedoch vorhielt, viel zu lange weg gewesen zu sein. Auch der Equin trauerte über den Verlust Pernicars, worauf ein heftiger Streit zwischen ihm und Hoth ausbrach. Dieser steigerte sich in seine Trauer hinein und äußerte, dass man den Sith nur mit dem gleichen Hass begegnen könne, den auch diese gegenüber den Jedi an den Tag legten. Farfalla ermahnte ihn, dass dies zur Dunklen Seite führen würde und die Kritiker Hoths möglicherweise doch Recht gehabt hätten. Unter den entsetzten Blicken der etwa 15 Überlebenden des Angriffs verließ Farfalla daraufhin den Planeten und Hoth trauerte über den sinnlosen Tod seines Freundes Pernicar. Eines Nachts kurz darauf fand Hoth wie so oft keinen Schlaf. Er grübelte über die derzeitige Situation der Armee des Lichts und stellte seine Einstellung und Entscheidungen der letzten Zeit in Frage. Dabei fragte er sich, ob seine Kritiker und Farfalla nicht doch Recht gehabt hätten und der Kampf gegen die Sith zu einer Obsession für ihn geworden war. Als er sich wieder hingelegt hatte und darüber nachdachte, sich aus dem Kampf zurückzuziehen, erschien ihm Pernicar als geisterhafte Gestalt. Mithilfe dessen Weisheit gelangte Hoth zu der Einsicht, dass er sich wieder auf die grundlegenden Lehren des Ordens zurückbesinnen, seinen Stolz überwinden und den treuen Farfalla um Hilfe bitten müsse. Am nächsten Morgen wollte Hoth einen Boten aussenden, woraufhin ihm berichtet wurde, dass der Equin seinerseits bereits eine Botin geschickt habe, die außer eines Berichts der Luftaufklärung ebenfalls eine Entschuldigung für seine Verspätung und sein Temperament enthielt. Die letzte Schlacht von Ruusan Mit der Rückkehr seiner Abgesandten erhielt Valenthyne Farfalla die Entschuldigung Lord Hoths für sein früheres Verhalten und ebenfalls eine Bitte um Unterstützung im Kampf gegen die Sith. Voller Freude über diese Wendung befahl Farfalla seinen Truppen, sich für den Angriff bereit zu machen, der unmittelbar an den Durchbruch der noch immer bestehenden Blockade um Ruusan erfolgen würde. miniatur|rechts|[[Farfalla warnt Hoth vor Kaans Gedankenbombe.]] Diese Möglichkeit ergab sich kurz darauf durch die Intrige Darth Banes, alle existierenden Sith auszulöschen und den Orden neu aufzubauen: Bane befahl der Sith-Flotte den Angriff auf die republikanischen Schiffe, wodurch sich eine Lücke ergab, die es der Jedi-Verstärkung erlaubte, ihre Kanonenboote Richtung Oberfläche zu senden. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Bane mithilfe der anderen Sith-Lords ein Ritual ausgeführt, das den Wald, der der Armee des Lichts als Versteck diente, mit einer Feuerwalze überrollte, sodass die Jedi auf die freie Ebene getrieben und sowohl von Bodentruppen als auch von den Sith-Lords auf ihren Fliegern angegriffen werden konnten. Trotz ihrer zahlenmäßigen Unterlegenheit und einiger Verluste konnten Hoth und seine Jedi den Sith schwer zusetzen. Die letztendliche Rettung kam jedoch durch die eintreffenden Kanonenboote Farfallas, die die Schlacht schnell beendeten und die meisten Sith zum Rückzug sowie die übrigen feindlichen Kämpfer zur Kapitulation zwangen. Im Anschluss an diesen ersten entscheidenden Sieg begrüßte Hoth Farfalla herzlich auf dem Planeten und dankte ihm für seine Unterstützung. In der folgenden Nacht berichteten die Späher den Lords Hoth und Farfalla, dass sich die Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit in die Höhlensysteme unterhalb einer nahen Bergkette zurückzogen. Den Vorschlag, die Sith auszuhungern, lehnte der General mit der Begründung ab, dass es wahrscheinlich ohnehin ein Hinterhalt sei und befahl den Angriff bei Anbruch des neuen Tages. Dieser verlief nahezu reibungslos, sodass die Armee des Lichts unter dem Kommando von Valenthyne Farfalla bald die Eingänge der Höhlen gesichert und die Kapitulationen der Verteidiger entgegengenommen hatte. Vor seinem Tod im Duell hatte der Equin von Sith-Lord Kopecz erfahren, dass Kaan den endgültigen Sieg mittels einer Gedankenbombe erringen wollte. miniatur|links|Lord Hoth stellt [[Kaan in den Höhlen.]] Daraufhin berichtete er Lord Hoth von Kaans Plan und bot dem Jedi-General seine Begleitung in die Höhlen an. Dieser lehnte das Angebot seines Freundes jedoch dankend ab und beauftragte Farfalla, sich um den Wiederaufbau der Republik und die Zukunft des Jedi-Ordens zu kümmern. Da er früher bereits über die verheerende Wirkung dieser Waffe gehört hatte und er die Jedi-Ritter der Armee des Lichts nicht dem sicheren Tod ausliefern wollte, befahl Hoth daraufhin seinen Truppen den Rückzug aus der Reichweite der Gedankenbombe. Er wählte aus unzähligen Freiwilligen 99 treue Jedi aus, die schon seit Beginn des Krieges an seiner Seite gekämpft hatten und ihn nun begleiteten sollten, um Kaan zu stellen und ihm einen Grund zu liefern, die Bombe auch zu zünden. Während des Vordringens in die Höhle merkte Hoth, wie die Macht der Dunklen Seite ihn und seine Begleiter umfasste und das Licht selbst zu trüben schien. Angekommen in der Hauptkammer sahen sich die Jedi einem offensichtlich wahnsinnig gewordenen Lord Kaan gegenüber, den nichts mehr zur Vernunft bringen konnte. Als Kaan schließlich die Gedankenbombe zündete, waren die übrigen Jedi bereits außer Reichweite, nahmen jedoch die Aufschreie der in das Vakuum im Epizentrum der Explosion gesogenen Jedi und Sith wahr. Auch Farfalla wurde erst in diesem Moment klar, welches Opfer seine Kameraden gebracht hatten, da sie nun für ewig in diesem Vakuum gefangen sein würden bis sie von einem mächtigen Jedi-Ritter gerettet werden würden. Vermächtnis Im Anschluss an diesen teuer erkauften Sieg über die Sith befriedeten die Jedi der Armee des Lichts, die nun unter Valenthyne Farfallas Kommando stand, die Galaktische Republik. Hoths ehemaliger Padawan Johun Othone erwirkte einige Zeit nach dem Krieg vor dem Senat eine größere Menge Geld, um die Höhlen, in denen die Seelen der Jedi und Sith gefangen waren, zu einem Mausoleum für die gefallenen Jedi zu machen, welches später als Tal der Jedi in die Geschichte eingehen sollte. Außerdem wurden die Planeten des Ruusan-Systems nach gefallenen Jedi benannt, die Sonne bekam zu Ehren Lord Hoths den Namen „Hoths Brand“. Doch nach einigen Jahren schwand das Interesse an Ruusan und den Ereignissen dort aus dem Bewusstsein der galaktischen Bevölkerung, sodass das Tal der Jedi bald in Vergessenheit geriet. Erst ungefähr 1000 Jahre später im Jahr 5 NSY entdeckte der Rebellen-Agent Kyle Katarn das Tal der Jedi auf Ruusan wieder und erhielt dort eine Vision des Jedi Tal, in der er auch dessen ehemaligen Lehrer Lord Hoth sah. Nach seinem Sieg über den Dunklen Jedi Jerec gelang es Kyle schließlich, die geschundenen Seelen der gefangenen Jedi zu befreien, das Tal selbst behielt jedoch seine machtstärkende Kraft. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten miniatur|rechts|Lord Hoth. Lord Hoth zeichnete sich durch eine disziplinierte Persönlichkeit aus, die sich komplett einem Ziel verschreiben konnte. Aufgrund seiner ziemlich barschen Art wirkte er auf viele Leute unfreundlich und teilweise sogar abschreckend, war in Wirklichkeit jedoch ein herzensguter Mensch, der alles für seine Freunde und für die Gerechtigkeit tat. In seiner Zeit auf Coruscant, sowohl in der Ausbildung als auch als Lehrer im Jedi-Tempel, häufte er großes Wissen über Kriegsführung und Strategie, aber auch die Macht und ihre unendliche Vielseitigkeit an. Wusste Hoth einmal nicht mehr weiter, so wandte er sich an seinen treuen Freund Pernicar, der ihm auf seine behutsame und ruhige Art und Weise den Kopf zurechtrückte und ihn zum Weitermachen ermunterte. Trotz seiner Obsession auf den Sieg in der Ruusan-Kampagne und seiner Trauer über Pernicars Verlust, konnte sein Freund selbst im Tod noch die Situation für Hoth in das rechte Licht rücken, was ihn letztendlich mit Valenthyne Farfalla, den er zuvor immer als „stolzen Narr“ und „eitlen Geck“ bezeichnet hatte, versöhnte und zum Sieg über die Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit führte, was er jedoch mit seinem Leben bezahlte. Über die Jahre des Krieges hatte Hoth immer wieder die überragende Beherrschung seines blauen Lichtschwerts und der Macht unter Beweis gestellt, die ihn zu einem gefürchteten Kämpfer und weit über die Grenzen der Republik bekannt machten. Ob der General aufgrund seiner Barschheit den Namen des Eisplaneten Hoth trug, ist allerdings nicht bekannt. Hinter den Kulissen Name *Hoths Name scheint wie bereits erwähnt in einer nicht erklärten Beziehung mit dem gleichnamigen Eisplaneten zu stehen, worauf auch das obige Zitat Farfallas aus Jedi vs. Sith hindeutet. Drew Karpyshyn bestätigte jedoch hinsichtlich Hoth als Schauplatz von The Old Republic, dass der Planet nicht nach dem Jedi benannt wurde und dieser den Namen Hoth schon mindestens 2.600 vor Lord Hoth trug. Allerdings ließ aber die Möglichkeit offen, dass der Jedi nach dem Planeten benannt wurde, da der Charakter nicht von ihm erfunden wurde und der ursprüngliche Autor möglicherweise einen symbolträchtigen Namen mit Bezug auf seine Persönlichkeit suchte. *Interessanterweise gab es in der deutschen Wehrmacht während des Zweiten Weltkriegs ebenfalls einen General Hoth. Dieser versuchte mit seiner Panzertruppe Hoth die in Stalingrad eingeschlossene 6. Armee zu entsetzen, wohingegen Lord Hoth auf Ruusan durch Farfalla entsetzt wurde. Kontinuitätsfehler *Hoths Äußeres in Jedi vs. Sith unterscheidet sich erheblich von seiner ersten Darstellung in Jedi Knight - Dark Forces II, in dem er als großer Mann mit schulterlangem blondem Haar und eisblauen Augen beschrieben wird. Im Comic ist seine Größe im Vergleich zu anderen Personen eher Durchschnitt, seine Haare sind grau und seine Augen braun. *Zwischen Jedi vs. Sith und Schöpfer der Dunkelheit bestehen einige Diskrepanzen in der Darstellung der Ereignisse auf Ruusan. Im Comic wird Pernicar erst nach der Feuerwalze getötet, sodass Farfalla sich während des Sith-Rückzuges von den Jedi-Truppen zurückzieht, jedoch in der Atmosphäre Ruusans bleibt. Entscheidend ist jedoch die Erinnerung eines republikanischen Soldaten, die den Tod Farfallas durch die Gedankenbombe zeigt, was jedoch vom Roman widerlegt wird. Erst im zweiten Roman Die Regel der Zwei wird dieser Unterschied aufgefangen und geklärt. Quellen *''Jedi Knight – Dark Forces II'' *''Darkness Shared'' * * *''Jedi vs. Sith'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Kyle Katarn's Tale'' *''Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' en:Hoth (Jedi Lord) es:Hoth (Lord Jedi) hu:Hoth ja:ホス（人物） pt:Hoth (Lorde Jedi) ru:Хот (джедай) Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Armee des Lichts Kategorie:Jedi-Kampfmeister Kategorie:Legends